Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to adaptors for coupling with medicinal vials, and components thereof, and methods to contain vapors and/or to aid in regulating pressures within medicinal vials.
Description of Related Art
It is a common practice to store medicines or other medically related fluids in vials or other containers. In some instances, the medicines or fluids so stored are therapeutic if injected into the bloodstream, but harmful if inhaled or if contacted by exposed skin. Certain known systems for extracting potentially harmful medicines from vials suffer from various drawbacks.